


坦荡 03

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 03

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

三

 

 

食髓知味。

有些事情有一就有二，至于后面的三四五，甚至已经不需要再有任何心理负担。

但他们的三四五，隔了很久，大约是积累的太多，再碰到一起的时候大有要烧尽对方和自己的气势。

 

李赫宰在浴室那件事情之后很快交往了一个女友，他和李东海的关系回到了没发生之前那些事的时候。

或者说，除去那些不必要的亲密接触，他们的关系其实本来就没什么太大变化。

至少他们两个都还是这么看的。

 

李赫宰和小女友感情进展顺利，这一两个月没行程的时候，李东海在宿舍都见不到李赫宰。

他常常漫无目的从楼上下来，也不说话，在客厅里站着，一会儿吃点儿水果，一会儿抢枪遥控器，直到被烦得不行的其他成员说“赫宰不在”，他才嘟嘟囔囔着“我不是来找他的”，又转身慢慢走回楼上。

李赫宰那家伙谈恋爱了。李东海其实也早就知道，只是不知道该做出什么反应而已。

 

跑去祝福？怎么想都太奇怪。

揶揄几句，和往常一样闹一闹他，他是这样想的，一直在找机会不过最近因为李赫宰不常回宿舍，都没遇到合适的时机。

装作什么都不知道最好了。

免得李赫宰又用那种会让他无地遁形的眼光看着他，好像他在他面前什么都不是，什么都没有。

这太奇怪了。

 

还没到夏天，李赫宰就和女朋友分了手。

他也没跟谁坦白，但是突然就有时间在宿舍打游戏了，平时也没有再在后台躲着其他人打电话，偶尔还叫上曺圭贤一起喝酒，怎么看都不像是感情稳定发展蜜里调油的状态。

大家也没多问，毕竟失恋怎么想也不是什么值得声张的好事，尤其李赫宰情路异常坎坷，之前的恋情每次都会异常戏剧化地结束。

李东海这阵子不常下楼，李赫宰给他发短信，十条回个三四条，李赫宰有些愠怒，想撒气又不知道找个什么合适的理由，毕竟他和李东海表面上没有任何矛盾，他连生气都是没有立场的。

他干脆不再联系李东海，想着等李东海来求和，反正以前也不是没有过，李东海不是个有耐心冷战的人。

 

李东海果然耐不住性子来了。

他等来的是一个醉醺醺的李东海，也不知道是在哪里跟谁喝成这个样子，路都走不太直。

李东海现在有了新的身份，是演员，认识了一大堆演员朋友，是他不认识的，李东海似乎跟好几个男演员关系都不错。

之前他还听到过李东海在车上跟人打电话，叫对方“哥”，语气很亲热。

李东海和他不再像往常一样亲热，想到这里李赫宰胸口有些闷，连着两个深呼吸，这才慢慢平静下来。

 

“你最近交女朋友了？”醉了的李东海比清醒的时候还要不讲道理三分，蛮横再多五分。

“交了女朋友就不理我是吧，什么原因呢？”

突然跟想到什么一样，李东海涨红了脸： “你以为我会在乎你跟不跟谁谈恋爱吗？你以为我们是什么关系？恋人吗？”

他没必要跟喝醉了的李东海计较，但李东海的这番话确实让他不太高兴。

他打算回自己房间，李东海愿意在客厅坐着醒酒也行，怎么都行。

“你不能躲着我，赫。”

又强调了一遍： “你不能躲着我。”

 

也不知道李赫宰算不算听进去了，反正他们的日子就这么不咸不淡地处着，和平时一样，也不太一样。

李东海第二天听住在楼下的其他成员描述自己昨晚在客厅发的酒疯，后悔得不行。

可他真的想不出别的法子了，他不知道为什么他会对李赫宰突然谈恋爱又突然分手这件事情这么在意，这种在意是他和李赫宰之间之间的关系没办法衍生出的副产物。

哪怕他并不清楚这些在意是什么，也知道他不该在意，他把话跟李赫宰说明白，所以他输了。

好在他和李赫宰之间这种莫名的博弈，他从没赢过，经验在前，也算是有心理承受能力了。

 

李赫宰李东海和曺圭贤金厉旭四个人，从11年就计划着一起出去旅游，苦于行程凑不到一起，一直没能成行。

到了12年，这个计划终于看到了实现的曙光。

曺圭贤规划路线，李赫宰负责准备工作，和经纪人一起参考着订机票订酒店。

等一切都安排得差不多了，李赫宰把这个消息告诉了李东海，下个月他们会一起去希腊。

“听上去很好，”李东海正在打游戏，似乎是跟认识的什么哥哥弟弟的，“没行程就一起去吧。”

“不是期待很久了吗？”他靠在李东海的书桌旁，拿起一本李东海最近在看的书随意翻了几页。

“恩，很开心。”眼睛没有离开屏幕，李东海完全沉浸在游戏的世界中，嘴里还念念有词地跟屏幕那头的队友解释，“恩，是同事呢，在说下个月的行程。”

他眯着眼睛打量李东海，猜测他到底是演技精湛还是真的没多在乎，明明当时说起希腊，眼睛最亮的就是李东海了。

耐心地等着李东海这一局游戏结束，在下一局开始的间隙，李赫宰问他： “还在生气。”

“也不是，”李东海左手绕到颈后抓痒，表情不太自然，“为什么会突然这么问？”

 

他对李东海话术的长足进步刮目相看，只能认输： “没什么就算了。”

“你是想问什么？”李东海退出了游戏界面，似乎是等得不耐烦了。

“平时不是挺好的吗？”他坐在椅子上，李赫宰站着，两个人对视的时候有些累，李东海说话的语气也就有些不耐烦。

“你觉得我们平时的关系还好吗？”李赫宰放下书，表情古怪，像是在生气，又好像在笑。

“那你觉得该不该怪我？”

 

走到这一步，怪谁都不是最优解。

如果他怪李东海不知分寸，他就是纵容李东海犯错的同谋。

如果怪他自己难以自持，那李东海就是那块乌鸦故意在狐狸面前炫耀的嘴里的肉。

他们谁都不是无辜的。

 

“李赫宰，”李东海难得喊他的全名，“你觉得，怪不怪我？”

“你想清楚，这件事，真的只怪我吗？”

“想不清楚就再说，你再多一点时间好好想想，”李东海把刚刚玩得投入时砸得砰砰响的键盘归位，“我们都多一点时间好好想想。”

他不喜欢李东海冷静地过分认真的样子，一点都不像他。

哪怕失控的李东海让他觉得头疼，也比面前这个好像找不到任何软肋的家伙要来得温柔和真实。

 

“东海呀......”

就这么一句无可奈何的“东海呀”，李东海防线彻底失守。

他原本对李赫宰就是没有抵抗能力的。

他并不知道他理智出走的那几十秒发生了什么，等他意识到的时候他已经和李赫宰搂在一起，吻得难分难舍。

他猜是他主动地，毕竟刚刚那一瞬间他真的有吻住李赫宰的冲动，那张嘴说了太多让人难过的话，他得让它停下来。

今天12楼没人，只有李东海。

这种事总是要讲究个天时地利人和的，今天的时间恰恰好。

 

两个人和那天庆功后一样抱着一起滚到了浴室里，两个人握住对方勃发的欲望，非要较出个高下。

水汽在浴室里蔓延开来，两个人时起时伏的低喘交织着水声，在浴室里一层层地荡开。

两个人几乎同时缴械，搂在一起享受着那十几秒的绝顶快感，分担情潮褪去后莫名的空白。

上一次，上上次，他们都是接着酒醉的名头，但这一次他们都是清醒的。

还能找什么理由呢？

难道发怒的男人就非要跟对方用这种方式一决高下？这未免太荒谬了。

 

李赫宰看向李东海，那人现在半靠在他的肩膀上，头发淋湿紧贴在两颊边，明明该是狼狈的样子，依然出奇地好看，睫毛都能一根一根数清楚，在浴室昏暗的灯光的投射下在两颊之上映出一层细密的影子。忽闪忽闪的，倒和李东海跳舞时候一样，像蝴蝶。

他看惯了舞台上光彩照人的李东海，素颜的也见过不少，他向来觉得李东海是他见过脸蛋最好看的人。

就连现在这种混乱的时刻，他还有心思去看去想，李东海到底有多好看。

他就是着了这张脸的魔咒。

“还想继续吗？”李东海抬头问李赫宰，伸出舌头在自己薄薄的上唇巡了一圈。

“什么？”

“还要继续吗？”

 

那一瞬间李赫宰想的是，当然，当然要继续。

 

但是那天晚上他们显然都没有准备好，没商量好角色分配，复杂的准备工作也根本不会做。

但光是接吻就足够让他们头皮发麻目眩神迷了，两个二十六七岁精力旺盛的年轻人一整晚都在试图从对方身上探索出更多快/啊/感。

 

那天晚上过后，往后几乎每一周，都有那么一两天晚上，他们会在没人的宿舍或者提前开好的房间里，继续探索他们想要知道更多的。

只是处于一种只可意会的默契，两个人没有就越发频繁的亲密接触讨论过更多。

两个人一厢情愿地认为是自己错得更多，对方只是无辜被自己拉进深渊的受害者。

有同样都以为，对方纵容了自己，所以自己也没有那么罪无可恕。

这种极不稳定也不明朗的关系让他们不敢再在对方身上索取更加珍贵的东西，他们谁都不敢去敲敲门问一声。

他们是不是相爱的关系。

 

他们真正意义上的第一次“深入接触”，是一把花牌决定的。

他俩最近喜欢通过玩儿游戏的方式来决定新奇的“探索方式”，既然是放纵享受背德的刺激感，干脆刺激得更彻底更丰富更无所顾忌。

李东海在前几次的对战中赢来不少福利，李赫宰舌尖抵住铃口的触感他现在回想起还觉得脊背一阵酥麻。

他以为他能延续他的好运气，于是提出了加码。

“敢不敢再大胆一些？”李东海举着牌放在嘴边，对着李赫宰挑高了一边眉毛。

李东海输了。

 

他可以耍赖的，胜负决出的前几十秒，两个人都构想了如果李东海耍赖该如何平静地收场。

但李东海最终出人意料地选择了平静接受现实，他拿起浴袍去了浴室，酒店的浴室里该有的都有，没一会儿里面传出了水声。

李赫宰被李东海不合时宜的愿赌服输吓了一跳，惊诧过后是身体诚实地兴奋了起来。

他和李东海分享过一些视频，尽量符合各自审美，没有太多令人难以接受的情节，向对方无声地挑衅，又像是某种暗号。

现在谜底就要揭开。

 

李东海的身体和他想象的一样，柔韧又充满力量感。

那天晚上的战场凌乱不堪，李东海疼得直掉眼泪，却在李赫宰最后的冲刺过程中像只螳螂一般用盘在李赫宰腰间的腿紧紧锁住李赫宰的腰。

过程过于混乱不堪，痛苦感远大于快感，两个人最后还是回到了用手帮对方纾解的原点。

但他居然真的进入了李东海，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶，他和李东海在那一刻没有距离地拥抱了彼此，他们在某种程度上真正“拥有”了对方。

这种人类原始的占有快感太过强大，轻易掩盖过两个人内心的不安，两人的关系如同刚刚下了一夜雪的荒原，宁静祥和。

厚厚的积雪阳光一照就会消融。

平静底下的尸体终会有一刻现出原形。

 

李东海躺在床上，伸手擦掉自己眼角洇出的泪。

“没关系，”他也没看着李赫宰说话，这些带着鼻音声调不高的话更像是在安慰自己，“下一次就不会这么痛了。”

他居然还跟李赫宰约定了下一次。

如果时间可以回头，他一定不会说出这句话。

这是他未来几年间全部痛苦的来源。

 

李赫宰继续忙着计划希腊之行，那晚过去之后的第三天，出发希腊的倒数第三天，李东海强硬地拒绝了希腊之行。

他在输了花牌的第二天中午，联系上自己在美国的亲友，几乎是逃一般地逃去了美国。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
